


New normal

by philippine



Series: ups and downs [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippine/pseuds/philippine
Summary: Lena opened her eyes and blinked few times, trying to get accustomed to the brightness. She was smiling unconsciously, she felt more rested than she could remember.take place after Ups and downs, how they handle their new normal.





	1. bliss

**Author's Note:**

> thank you TrueMaverick for the reviews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you TrueMaverick for the reviews.

Lena opened her eyes and blinked few times, trying to get accustomed to the brightness. She was smiling unconsciously, she felt more rested than she could remember. Then she felt the two strong arms around her waist and the warmth against her back. She wasn’t alone, she hadn’t dreamt it, Kara loved her, they had kissed, they had talked and Kara trusted her enough to share her secret. Her smile expanded even more with these thoughts.

 

She felt Kara stir behind her and tighten her hold around her body. Lena felt so blessed that she began to look for a reason her happiness could disappear, she wasn’t used to being happy and she dreaded the thought of losing it.

 

“Mmmh, good morning” Kara sleepily said in her hair before kissing her neck lightly. Lena closed her eyes and tried to silence her pessimistic brain and enjoy the touch.

 

“Good morning” She replied and turned in Kara’s arms and kissed the woman’s lips, she thought she could get used to this, waking in Kara’s arms, starting her day with the woman she loved.

 

“Do you want to use the bathroom first?” Kara asked as they parted.

 

“No, go ahead” Lena answered, Kara stood up and walked toward the bathroom, she looked back to Lena and smiled before closing the door. The blonde took a shower and brushed her teeth quickly and then she prepared a spare toothbrush and a towel for Lena. She left the bathroom draped in a towel, she wasn’t used to having people stay in her apartment and had forgotten to take her clothes with her. Usually, she walked around her place naked. The thought of Lena seeing her naked made her blush, she wanted to be intimate with the brunette but it was too soon and they had time.

 

When Kara left her, Lena settled deeper into the couch, lazily looking around her, the apartment which was dark and lifeless only a few hours ago was now filled with the sun and seemed as welcoming as it was before everything happened months ago. She closed her eyes and let happiness fill her chest. She was unaware of the world around her, only Kara mattered. She knew that soon she would have to leave and go back to work as she had been unproductive for too long now.

 

She opened her eyes when she heard the bathroom door open and was greeted by the sight of Kara only wearing a towel, God knew how much she wanted to pull this towel and free it from Kara’s body. She let her eyes roam unbashful along the blonde's body, taking in her muscular form and unconsciously bit her lips.

 

Kara blushed and ducked her head under Lena’s gaze, she then cleared her throat to catch the dark-haired woman's attention.

 

“I’m going to get dressed and I’ll prepare some breakfast, you need to eat, what do you want?” Kara said walking toward the bedroom door. Lena didn’t release her lips from between her teeth, she wanted to answer “you” so badly, she raised a single eyebrow and Kara’s blush deepened.

 

“I don’t usually eat in the morning, so anything you want will be just fine” She finally answered, she really needed to get a grip on herself.  She stood and moved towards the bathroom and decided that at this rate she would need a cold shower. Before she could step in the shower, Kara lightly knocked on the door.

 

“Do you need some clothes?” She asked through the door.

 

“No, thank you, I will stop by my place before heading to work” Lena replied loud enough to be heard before remembering Kara’s superhearing. She shook her head and added while laughing “No peeking through the door Supergirl”

 

“I wouldn’t dare!” Kara said sternly before walking toward the kitchen to start breakfast.

 

Lena stepped into the shower and let the water run down her body, enjoying the warm feeling. She thought back to what they had been through and was glad they could find their way back to each other. The past month had been the hardest she ever experienced. She couldn’t have thought she would let someone in into her life so deeply that she didn’t even know how to live with them. But here came Kara and she honestly didn’t know how to live without her anymore. When she finally stepped out of the shower, she wiped herself and felt like she had washed away all the sorrow which had settled in her chest, she felt lighter than she could remember.

 

Lena joined Kara in the kitchen and sat on a stool in front of the blonde who was engrossed in her cooking task. Lena smiled, it felt domestic, she wouldn't have thought it was exactly what she unconsciously craved.

 

Kara lifted her head from the pan and watched Lena closely. She smiled widely as she was grateful to have the woman in her life. The silence between them stretched, first because neither of them wanted to break the moment, but with time they didn't know to say. It was weird for them, communication has always been so easy between them, but here in this new aspect of their relationship, they didn't know where they stood.

 

“Go on a date with me” Kara blurted out after a moment, she blushed, ducked her head and began to fidget with her glasses. She didn't look up afraid of what she could find in Lena's eyes. She didn’t see that the other woman was biting her lips to keep her smile from growing too wide. When no response came Kara began to ramble.

 

“I want to be with you and after yesterday and… and last night I thought that you wanted too. So… maybe we could go on a date… together. But if it's not what you want it's ok. I can understand...I think”

 

Lena stood from her stool and rounded the kitchen counter, she put her hand on Kara's forearm to stop her fidgeting and rambling and smiled lovingly when Kara finally looked at her.

 

“I would be honored,” Lena said and she instantly saw Kara relax. She brought her hands to Kara’s face and rested one on Kara's cheek and the other first on her shoulder and then upon her neck. She moved forward slowly and kissed Kara. When their lips touched they sighed. They parted before the kiss escalated. Lena needed to go to work after all and she knew that if they didn't stop now she couldn’t find the strength to stop later.

 

“Tell me where and when and I will be there,” Lena said while returning to her stool. “Now can we eat? Because I have a lot to do if I want to have free time for you later” she added with a wink. Kara hadn’t moved from where she was, still trying to process what happened and Lena’s answer. When she came back to her senses she served the breakfast, a normal plate and a coffee for Lena and a huge pile of pancakes and an orange juice for her. She hadn’t properly eaten in a month and now that she was in a better mood she was starving. They ate in a comfortable silence, exchanging glances and smiles regularly.

 

When the time to leave came, Lena decided to stop thinking too much and acted like she wanted, it was still Kara. The blonde walked her to the door and Lena hugged her tightly, letting the blond's scent fill her. Then she moved back slightly and dived into Kara’s eyes before kissing her. It was good to be able to kiss the blonde finally, and she didn’t want to do without it. Lena rested her forehead against Kara’s and kept her eyes closed. She didn’t want to move, she wanted to spend the rest of her life right here, in Kara’s arms.

 

“I’m going to be late” She sighed.

 

“Go, I will call you later” Kara whispered, she didn’t want to let go, but she knew they had time now.

 

Lena got a text from her driver to let her know he was waiting for her. She regretfully let go of their embrace and left the apartment but not without a last kiss. She could get used to living like this and she hoped that for once in her life nothing would come and spoil her happiness.

 

Kara rested her forehead against the closed door after Lena’s departure. A smile was set firmly in place on her face. She needed to get her life back on track, she had lost too much time. She walked toward her room, she needed her suit. She would start with a trip to the DEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, tell me what you think about it.


	2. surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you TrueMaverick for the reviews.

Supergirl landed on the DEO balcony where she crossed the room under the scrutiny of all the agents present. Winn stopped typing and turned on his chair when he didn’t hear any other noise than footsteps coming in his direction. Alex who had her back to the balcony eyed him questioningly, he was frozen, mouth agape at the sight of Supergirl there.

 

She hadn’t set foot inside the DEO for a month. She had intervened when she was needed but without a word and left the scenes immediately after. They all tried to reach her, to reach Supergirl as well as Kara but she had locked herself in her apartment and refused to answer the door or to take their phone calls. Alex, James and even Lena had tried unsuccessfully. And here she was, like nothing happened, smiling at him and he didn’t know how to act or what to do. Was it really Supergirl?

 

He nudged Alex to make her look up. And when she did, she found herself having the same reaction as everyone else in the room. Her mouth fell agape and she did move. Was it possible that her plan had worked? Did Lena succeed? Lena had reached out and she had planned on contacting her back later today.

 

Before Alex could say anything she was engulfed in a tight hug, lifted from the ground and spun around by a laughing Supergirl. Something was wrong she thought. How could they have gone from radio silence to hugs and laughter?

 

“Kar, Kar please put me down,” the agent said breathlessly.

 

“Oh,… Oh yes, I’m sorry did I hurt you?” Supergirl put her sister down and looked at her for possible injuries.

 

“I’m fine, stop it” Alex held her sister by the arm. “What happened? How are you?” it was the older sister’s turn to check on Kara.

 

“I’m fine, more than fine actually” Kara smiled “Thank you, for… thank you for everything, you are an amazing sister” Kara hugged Alex again. “Thank you thank you thank you.”

 

“Guys, can you please enlighten me? What’s happening here?? Because last time I checked you” Winn pointed at Kara “had locked yourself and were mourning over something”

 

Supergirl put Alex down.

 

“I have a date” Kara stated proudly in her Supergirl stance “oh. My. God. I have a date” she began to walk back and forth her shoulders falling with the realization. “What am I supposed to do?” She asked a smiling Alex before resuming her pacing “She is … She is so perfect and beautiful and sophisticated and… I’m… I’m just me” Kara fell down on a chair defeated.

 

“Hey” Alex began kneeling in front of Supergirl, “you are perfect, and she loves you”

 

“Can someone tell me who we are talking about?” Winn asked, witnessing the scene but unable to understand any of it.

 

“I asked Lena on a date this morning” Kara mumbled under her breath. It took a few second for Winn to process the information.

 

“Way to go Danvers” He finally said putting his hand in the air to high five her. She looked at his hand then at him and timidly hit his hand.

 

“But what if I’m not enough?” She asked to no one in particular.

 

“Come on, how could you not be enough?” Winn replied moving his hand in front of her “You are Supergirl… wait does she know?”

 

“Yes,” Alex answered as two heads turned to watch her questioningly. “What? Am I wrong?” she asked Kara.

 

“No, but how did you know?” Kara answered at the same time than Winn.

“And you’re not mad?”

 

“She is a genius and you are not exactly as sneaky as you think,” Alex said pointing at Kara. “And she has proved herself enough” She pointed at Winn. He slapped her finger away immediately regretting his gesture and putting his hands up in surrender when he saw her glare.

 

“Ok, Ok… So operation date is officially a launch” Winn said tapping furiously on his keyboard under the two women's half questioning and half amused gazes. They watched him opened a new folder on the large screen in front of them and named it “sweep the girl”. Both Danvers snorted. The three of them turned around when they heard someone clear their throat behind them and found J’onn looking at them sternly with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

 

“Agent Schott, are you using again federal resources for your own project?” he asked in his most authoritative voice. Winn blushed and avoided his superior’s eyes, finding the floor very interesting all of a sudden. J’onn turned to Alex and opened his mouth to reprimand the experienced agent before stopping dead in his tracks when he read her mind.

 

“Bring Ms. Luthor the NDAs now” He finally said and smiled warmly and nodded at Supergirl, momentarily losing his stern stance to slip in his space dad role, conveying his agreement by the small gesture, Kara smiled shyly back.

 

***

 

Alex stepped onto the top floor of L-corp with the NDAs when she was stopped by Jess.

 

“Agent Danvers, thank you.” The secretary stated.

 

“You’re welcome but for what exactly are you thanking me?”

 

“Ms. Luthor came this morning smiling, I haven’t seen her happy like that in month, so I don’t know what you did or told her yesterday, but thank you”  

 

Smiling Alex said, “Is she available? I have some papers she needs to sign” bringing the folder containing the NDA's she had in her hand up to emphasise her point. Jess looked at Lena’s schedule and nodded.

 

“You have fifteen minutes, but don’t make it a habit, I have enough of a hard time with her schedule because of your sister” the secretary replied with a smile. She walked the agent to the door, knocked on it and opened it.

 

“Miss Luthor, Agent Danvers is here for you.” She made a sign for Alex to enter and closed the door after her.

 

***

 

Lena stood up and walked to welcome the agent into her office, smiling widely at the woman.

 

“Alex” She greeted her and halted her step not knowing how to act. She wanted to hug the other woman, she was so grateful for her help and knew she owed her. But she didn’t know where they stood with each other. 

 

“Lena, I’m happy to see you smiling” Alex replied, and took in the CEO's hesitation. She walked forward and took the other in her arms briefly. After all, she owed Lena for improving Kara's mood and she saw her as a friend and if everything worked out well she could win herself a new sister. Lena relaxed immediately in the embrace and reciprocated it.

 

“Thank you Alex” Lena whispered.

 

“Well it seems that everybody wants to thank me today” the Danvers answered playfully “But you should wait I have some papers I need you to sign” Alex continued handing the NDA's to Lena who rose a questioning eyebrow. “Now that you officially know”.

 

“I will read it, I suppose I can ask for my lawyers help?”

 

“No, but I’m here to answer all your questions, and if I can’t I will introduce you to Pam. Don’t worry it’s pretty common and standard paperwork”

 

“How could it be common when it involves aliens, secret government facilities and secret identities?” Lena rhetorically asked.

 

They sat at the desk, and Alex observed the other woman while she read through the numerous pages.

 

“Don’t get me wrong” Lena suddenly said, moving her hands above the NDAs “I just want to be sure it doesn’t interfere with L-corp in any way, her secret is safe with me”

 

“I know don’t worry, I trust you.” Alex said which took Lena aback, the dark-haired woman opened and closed her mouth a few times not knowing what to say or how to express how much it meant to her.

 

“Thank you” Lena finally whispered shyly, dunking her head.

 

“Oh, and by the way, Winn can't wait to work with you, if you want to… if you want to help us at the DEO.” Alex added.

 

“I… I would love that” Lena had already thought this morning that this day was the best day of her life, but now, knowing that Alex trusted her and that Winn trusted her enough to want work with her, she felt like she could fly. The CEO focused back on the NDAs, she couldn’t wait to begin what was her new life. She signed them and handed them to Alex.

 

“Before I forget I have a message from Winn for you… his words not mine, he made me swear to give it to you.” Alex extended her hand toward Lena who questioningly took it.

 

“Congratulations, you are officially a member of the Superfriends” Alex groaned, this name was ridiculous according to her, and Lena laughed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, tell me what you think


	3. dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you TrueMaverick for the reviews

Kara was pacing back and forth in her apartment under Alex's amused eyes. She was a nervous wreck, releasing her building tension by walking in circles. This obviously didn’t help.

 

“What if I have a call… again?” Kara whined. Tentative date number one and four had been cancelled because of an alien threat and a fire downtown.

 

“What if she has a call… again?” Kara continued throwing her arms in the air with so much strength that it almost created a whirlwind inside the loft. Tentative two and three had been cancelled because of an impromptu conference call from the other side of the world and an explosion in one of L-corp's labs. The fire had been extinguished and the damage controlled without Supergirl's help but Lena had been obliged to be there, thankfully nobody got hurt.

 

“Hey, relax, or you're going to destroy your place” Alex tried, unsuccessfully, to help her sister.

“Relax? RELAX!!? How could I?” Kara screamed and quickened her pace. “I just… I want it to be perfect” She finally defeatedly said while falling on the couch.

 

“I know… I know” Alex said and patted her sister's thigh.  “And it will be, you just need to relax and begin to get ready” Kara jumped on to her feet and resumed her pacing holding her head in her hands.

 

“Oh my God, Oh my God…. I need to get dressed and I don’t know what to wear… Oh my God!”

“Ok Kara, enough” Alex stood in Kara’s path and stopped her, “That’s why I’m here, to help you. So take a deep breath, and let’s see what you’ve got in your room” She helped her sister by running her hand up and down Kara’s arms.

 

***

 

Sam sat on the edge of Lena’s bed with her legs crossed. She had to make room on it by making a space within all the clothes that had been rejected by Lena. She watched her friend going through her wardrobe for the third time. She had received a text from Lena earlier today.

 

**911, my place ASAP.**

 

She had dropped everything and came to Lena’s place only to find out it was a “girl emergency” and not a “Life or death emergency”. She had been relieved but seriously who knew that the poised CEO could be such a wreck that she would call for help over a date? And after all, what could she have done if it was a life and death situation, it wasn’t like she had powers or even a gun or training to deal with that kind of situation.

 

“Where is she taking you?” Sam asked. Lena popped her head out of her dressing room.

“I don’t know, she refuses to tell me… It’s a surprise” Lena replied then she joined Sam in the bedroom and let herself fall on top of the discarded clothes and sighed.

 

“Well, what did she tell you? Has she given you some hints?” Lena propped herself on her elbows to listen to her friend.

 

“No, she said that I’m too smart and I would figure it out if she gave me a single hint” then Lena let herself fall back on the bed. Sam smiled fondly at her friend’s behavior, it was like watching a teenage girl trying to get ready for her first date with her crush. In fact, it was exactly that minus the teenage part. It was good to see Lena like that, fussing over simple things, she seemed younger.

 

“Ok, I have an idea, let me try something” Sam took her phone and composed a quick text.

 

**Hey, how are you? Sam**

 

Sam sent it to Alex, they weren’t friends, they were acquaintances maybe, but they had exchanged phone numbers to prepare for a girls night. The answer came quickly

 

**Fine, You? Are you in the predicament as me?**

 

Sam let out a laugh, of course, Kara was the same wreck as Lena, they were made for each other.

 

**Yeah, any tips for the dress code?**

 

She waited for a reply, watching Lena who had turned around and was now face down on the bed groaning.

 

**Casual.**

 

**No heels, no dress.**

 

**Good luck ;)**

 

It came in a rapid succession. Sam laughed, this would considerably reduce the choice in Lena’s dressing.

 

**Thanks, good luck too**   **:)**

 

Sam threw her phone back into her purse and shook Lena’s leg.

 

“Ok, so we need to find something casual, did you even have that kind of thing?” Lena raised an eyebrow, and Sam could see the gears turning in her friend’s head.

 

“Define casual” Lena asked when she couldn’t come with any ideas on her own. She buried her face in a pillow and let out a scream of frustration.

 

“Let me see” Sam walked toward the dressing room. She found some jeans in the back of one drawer with the tag still on them. She picked them up and threw them at Lena “try those” before returning to the dressing room to find a matching top.

 

“I don’t remember buying these” Lena said jumping to try on the skinny black jeans, she buttoned them and looked at herself in the mirror. “Not so bad” she thought. Sam came beside her and nodded her agreement, then handed her a red blouse. Now they had to find flat shoes, and it wasn’t the easiest part but they managed. Sam took a final look at Lena, the blouse showed a lot of cleavage but it was a date after all. And the result was breathtaking.

 

“I will leave now if we have finished here,” Sam said “I have a job actually” She winked and left Lena to get ready.

 

“Thank you,” Lena said once they were in front of the penthouse’s door.

 

“Everything is going to be fine, you've got this” Sam hugged her friend and left.

 

Lena rested against the door a few seconds and sighed, this was ridiculous, she had faced hostile board members, hitmen, angry aliens, but somehow she was more nervous about her date with Kara than she had ever been, despite the fact that they knew each other and have shared numerous lunches, dinners and movies nights.

 

***

 

Lena was finally ready with fifteen minutes to spare. She sat on her couch and went through some professional emails, hoping it would help to sooth her nerves. When she heard her phone chime, she nearly fell off the couch.

 

**Are you alone?**

 

It was Kara, she smiled fondly at the sight of her friend’s, ( _friend?)_  name.

 

**Yes, the balcony's door is open.**

 

She replied knowing why the blonde had asked. She heard the soft sound of Kara’s landing and stood up from the couch to welcome her date. Kara slid the doors opened and stopped abruptly, mouth hanging open. Lena smiled, glad to earn such a reaction from the heroine, she walked toward Kara and kissed the corner of her mouth.

 

“Hey” she said before adding with a smirk “See something you like?” Then she took in Kara’s appearance and only years of training under Lilian's supervision prevented her from reacting like Kara.

 

“You… You are beautiful Lena” Kara stuttered when she found back a semblance of composure. “hhh.. Hi” she sighed.

 

“Thank you, you are absolutely stunning” Lena replied, Kara was wearing a beige chino, a see-through black blouse, and a dark leather jacket.

 

The CEO grabbed Kara by the side of her jacket and pulled her into a kiss, she was composed in appearance, but inside she was burning with desire for the blonde. The heroine happily kissed her back, feeling her nervousness fade away with the contact of Lena’s lips. She ran her tongue along the CEO’s lips, sliding one hand on the other woman’s hip and on her neck.  Lena stepped back, breathless, Kara chased her, but the dark-haired woman stopped her with a hand on her chest.

 

“I think we have something plan for tonight,” She said with her signature eyebrow rise. “And if we don’t stop this right now” she pointed between them, “I’m not sure we will be able to go out of this apartment.”

 

Kara blushed at the thoughts which crossed her mind, she could easily pass on the date, even the food if it meant staying here and undressing Lena… She cleared her throat as if it would be enough to clear her mind as well (it wasn’t enough).

 

“We could stay… and order take-out…” Kara said in a deep voice which didn’t leave a place for imagination, Lena knew exactly what she was thinking about and a shiver travelled along her spine. As appealing as the thought was, she wanted to do the thing well, she didn’t want to screw up this relationship.

 

“Come on Supergirl, take me on this date!”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading tell me what you think of it.


	4. fly me away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested, the date, I hope you'll enjoy it. 
> 
> thank TrueMaverick for the reviews.

Kara stepped out of Lena's personal space reluctantly, it asked more willpower and force of her to come out of the dark-haired woman's orbit than she needed to send fort Rozz out of the atmosphere. And that said something knowing she didn't feel gravity like humans did.

 

She walked toward the penthouse entry, under Lena's questioning gaze and chose a warm coat on the rack.

 

“You will need this for the journey,” She said, answering Lena's silent question. She helped the other woman put on the thick coat.

 

The dark-haired woman discovered another side of the heroine's personality and immediately liked it. It was new to see Kara taking charge and being almost chivalrous in her actions. Lena smiled and wrapped the coat around her. Kara took her hand carefully and guided her onto the balcony.

 

“Are you ready?” she asked pulling Lena against her and wrapping her arms around the woman's waist. Lena lifted her eyes to look deep into Kara’s and nodded. The dark-haired woman brought her arms around the blonde’s neck.

 

“Then let's go,” Kara said, beginning to float them slowly. She took her time to fly higher until they were above the city, hidden by the cloud.

 

Lena made the mistake of looking below them and tightened her hold. Kara chuckled.

 

“I’ve got you, I won't let you fall” she whispered in Lena's ear, who was hiding in her neck.

 

“I trust you, but I still hate flying” Lena mumbled.

 

Kara progressively quickened her speed. After almost thirty minutes of flight, Kara began her descent, she landed carefully on the sand and waited for Lena to move out of their embrace. When she didn’t move, Kara cleared her throat.

 

“Hey, we are here” she whispered against Lena’s head and kissed her forehead lightly when the dark-haired woman finally moved from her neck.

 

Lena looked around her, they were on a beach with nothing around except trees, sand and the sea. They were alone, and not far from them was a basket and a throw on the sand. Kara began to settle on the throw and empty the basket.

 

“When did you bring this?” Lena asked, sitting where Kara showed her to. “And where are we?”

 

“I came before coming for you,” Kara said sheepishly, fidgeting with her glasses, then she removed them and put them in the basket, she didn’t need to hide here, she could be herself. She sat beside Lena, handed her a wine glass and opened a bottle of Lena's favourite white wine. Everybody supposed she only drank red wine, but she had confessed to Kara her love for white French wine. Kara served her just a little and waited for Lena to taste it. Lena closed her eyes and hummed her appreciation. So Kara served their two glasses and put the bottle aside. She tasted the wine as well, she wasn’t a wine drinker per se, but white wines were easier to drink than red. Lena secured her glass in the sand and looked at the bottle.

 

“A Chassagne-Montrachet, How? And where did you learn to serve wine?” She asked dubitatively. Kara blushed and lifted her hand to fidget with her glasses before remembering she had discarded them earlier, she played with her hair instead.

 

“I remember you talked about it during one of our ‘lunch dates’, and I wanted to make tonight perfect for you, so I flew to France and bought it” She showed the bottle in Lena’s hand “and I asked how to serve it properly.” Kara dunked her head shyly. She continued to empty the basket, lifting out the finest dished she was able to find for the night. She wanted it to be perfect for them and had flown all around the world to gather them.

Lena wore a wide smile, she couldn’t remember the last time someone, made something like that for her, after few seconds of thinking she came to the conclusion that nobody had ever paid attention to what she said as much as Kara. All her favourite dishes were sitting in front of her.

 

“You didn’t say where we are...” Lena asked after a moment of silence. She trusted Kara but was too curious, not to ask.

 

“I found this island when I was flying without a real purpose, I needed to silence the world, sometimes the city becomes overwhelming” Kara answered absentmindedly like it was normal to fly away on an island.

 

“We are on an Island? Where?” Lena pushed, sipping her wine.

 

“Somewhere in the middle of the Pacific ocean, there is no one miles around” Kara strained her ears, “not even a boat” She added somehow proud of herself, “only birds and us.”

 

It was dark, they ate by candlelight, Lena smiled widely, she couldn’t understand how she could be so lucky to have Kara in her life, and how the blonde could love her. She pushed the thoughts in the back of her mind, she wanted to enjoy their date. They ate in silence at first, then they talked, like they always did, about their work, their aspirations and their hopes.

 

When they had finished their meal, Lena sighed contentedly and eyed Kara, who was gathering the remains of their date. She had blown out most of the candles, she sat back beside Lena, closer this time. And she looked up at the sky. Here, without the city lights, the stars shined brighter.

 

They stargazed for a while until Kara felt Lena shivering beside her. She stood up and retrieved a blanket from the basket, she draped it around Lena’s shoulders and sat behind her, wrapping her arms around the dark-haired woman’s shoulders. Lena sank in Kara’s chest. The blonde began to talk about the stars back on Krypton and their mythology there, before they fell silent once more, basking in each other’s presence.

 

After a while Kara heard Lena’s heartbeats and breathing settle down, the woman had fallen asleep in her arms, she smiled. She carefully gathered her in her arms and began to fly back to National City slowly, she didn’t want to wake up Lena. She touched down on Lena’s balcony, almost one hour later.

“Lena, Lena wake up” she whispered. Lena stirred in her arms and blinked a few times.

 

“I fell asleep? I’m sorry. Wait, where are we?” she asked looking around.

 

“I bring you home, and yes you fell asleep, it was cute,” Kara said teasingly, bringing Lena on her feet. “I have had a wonderful night with you” Kara added blushing slightly.

 

“Me too, I’m sorry I fell asleep though”

 

“Don’t worry, I know how tiresome your days can be,” Kara replied fidgeting with the hem of her jacket. She didn’t know how to end the evening, she didn’t want to end it, but they had decided to take things slow. “I should go back to clean the beach”.

 

Lena grabbed her jacket and pulled her into a sweet kiss. When they parted, Kara rested her forehead against Lena’s, they sighed with their eyes still closed.

 

“I should go” Kara repeated reluctantly, moving backward. “Good night”

 

“Good night” Lena whispered, “I will call you tomorrow” she added, before stepping inside her penthouse. She watched Kara fly away. It was the best date she ever had, this night she went to bed with a wide smile firmly in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, tell me what you think.


End file.
